


Spark

by Makarona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makarona/pseuds/Makarona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You have a free lazy day with Sam and decide to watch a movie which turns to hot kinky sex instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!~
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: http://dreamingwhileawakeuniverse.tumblr.com

It was a lazy day without any cases on your hands. Dean went out to spend the day at some casino and most probably with many women. You and Sam, on the other hand, decided to stay at the bunker and enjoy your free time. You both decided to put on a movie and just comfortably lay down on the bed in his room. The movie was not particularly interesting and therefore you did not pay much attention to it. Instead you admired the view next to you: Sam laid down across the bed in reaching distance. A dirty thought played in your head and you could not keep it in, you needed to touch him. Slowly, you moved closer to Sam and he put his hand around you thinking that you just want to cuddle. Oh, how wrong he was. As seductively as you could you licked his face from his jaw to the cheek.

“Y/N… come on, Kitten, play time is later, now we’re watching a movie.” Sam interrupted your attempt to get him excited.

You decided to comfortably put your face in the nook of his neck. That did not last long until you gave him a huge hickey just below his jawline. Without wasting more time you started kissing his neck while sliding your hand down his chest and abdomen very slowly reaching for his middle. Suddenly, you stopped your hand an inch from your destination and simply got back into your previous sitting position. This left Sam grunting from frustration for more. Without a warning he turned over and grabbed you pinning down into the mattress,

“You should’ve behaved, Kitten. Now you have to be punished.” Sam announced before making out with your hungry mouth while his hands roamed over your body. He lifted your shirt ever so slightly while softly brushing his plump lips down your neck.

“Sit up for your Master, Y/N.” Sam ordered and you acquiesced.

With a quick movement he took off your shirt completely and to his great surprise you were not wearing a bra which only made things easier. You gasped from the sudden cold air brushing over your upper body. Sam roughly pushed you back on the bed and started eagerly moving his lips and tongue down your body. When he reached your legs he changed his pecks into tormentful slow brushes. He lingered on your inner thighs teasingly kissing with a huge grin and lust in his eyes which never stopped looking deep into your own.

“Kitten… Do you feel sorry already for teasing me?” Sam questioned you while gently blowing some warm air on your thighs dangerously close to your core.

“Please, Master, I’m sorry I misbehaved!” You were already squirming beneath him.

With sudden roughness Sam held you down by your hips pressing you hard into the bed. Even though he was impatient himself, he kept up the teasing as he had to remind you who was the master and who was the pet. Taunting you, he gently pressed his lips to your very wet pussy. Releasing pleasure filled sounds he started flicking your clit with his tongue while using his right hand to massage your hardened nipple, which sent electrifying shivers through you.

“Can I please touch your hair, Master, please!” You begged Sam because you did not want to be denied of pleasure by breaking his rules.

“Good Kitten, begs his Master. You may touch my hair.” Sam excitedly gave you permission.

You grabbed him by his hair pulling it a bit with one hand while using the other to push him closer to gain more friction. He complied by eating you out with hunger that he kept holding back. You started moaning as you felt the familiar feeling building up in your abdomen. Your panting became more and more erratic as you knew it was not going to be long until the peak of your pleasure will hit you.

Unexpectedly you felt him slide two fingers into you immediately reaching your sweet spot, what earned him a scream from you. The awaited orgasm hit you hard as you kept shouting his name repeatedly. Sam came up to kiss you passionately and kept rubbing your clit to help you through your climax.

After your dizziness lightened you immediately reciprocated his kiss by exploring Sam’s mouth with your tongue. You pushed down his jeans together with his boxers and grabbed his girth. With great torture you pumped him _really_ slow. Sam gasped, which gave you better access to his mouth.

You could feel him shiver with anticipation and so you sat up and using your free hand you nudged Sam making him fall on the bed in front of you. Seductively, you looked into his eyes and addressed him,

“Isn’t my Master eager today? How can your Kitten help you ease the growing pain?” You mewled slowly leaning closer to his middle while still pumping him ever so slightly.

You saw the spark playfully glisten in his eyes as he took in a deep breath appreciating you calling him Master because he always fucking loved to hear that.

“Now there, Kitten, why are you teasing your Master if you really want to pleasure me?” He asked with a wide grin appearing on his face.

Sam started sitting up to reach your face but you quickly pinned his hands down teasingly scratching them downwards with your nails,

“Kitten wants to play now” You harshly answered because you knew he was as excited as you were. You could tell from his cock twitching in your hand and so you took it as permission to finally go down on him.

You unintentionally licked your lips and immediately licked your way down his chest while keeping eye contact at all times. Your soft and reddened lips surrounded his tip lightly circling it with your tongue never looking away from his darkened from lust eyes.

Replacing your hand motions with your greedy mouth you slowly started to bob your head. Now that your both hands were free you used the opportunity to trace his abs at the same time moaning against him.

Sam could not control himself anymore which led him to grabbing your hair and pulling it while also guiding you on his dick. Gasping for air he fucked your mouth hard and suddenly with a great force he pulled you up into his lap,

“I need to fuck you right now, Y/N.”

Without waiting for an answer from you he settled you down on his pulsating cock. He used his calloused hands to hold you tight around your hips and started fucking you violently, which made your head fall backwards and you let out a harsh moan letting it echo in the bedroom.

He leaned in to kiss your neck but soon it turned to bites as he whispered in your ear,

“Ride me, baby girl.”

And so you did, you rode him very hard arching your back in order to hit that spot. Sam knew exactly what you wanted so he laid back down on the mattress allowing you to have full control over him. You put your hands on his chest for support and wildly moved against him. Sam used his hands to massage your boobs, then slid one hand over your booty. He grabbed tightly before slapping it, making it bright red. Then he petted your reddened cheeks for comfort, which earned him a pleasurable hiss from you.

You started crying out his name again and again as you were getting close to your second climax. Sam was not too far from his own so, without hesitation, he turned you over and started ramming into you with such force that you both moaned loudly and with great strength slammed into each other faster and faster. It all escalated and you both came undone simultaneously: you screaming his name and him biting into your neck, leaving bruises down your chest to remind you that you are his Kitten _forever_.


End file.
